


Cinnamon & Secrets

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Human! Geonhak, M/M, Mentioned Lee Keonhee, Mentioned Son Dongmyeong, Not Beta Read, Vampire Bites, slightly OOC, vampire! dongju, vampire! hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Dongju is a newly-turned vampire still trying to adjust to his new life. He's scared to drink blood, not knowing who to go to. And he has yet to tell his best friend, Geonhak, that he's been turned.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 37





	Cinnamon & Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I have not been having a good time. I wrote this last night in a weird state of apathy and I don't even remember what I wrote. But here it is anyway. 
> 
> Me: I hate vampires  
> Also me: wrote this  
> Honestly I just don't like the movie Twilight.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Dongju, I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Hwanwoong-hyung.” 

“You haven’t fed yet—”

“I said I was fine, so can we just drop it?” 

“But you  _ need _ to feed.” 

“It’s not that easy, hyung!” Dongju snaps. “I was turned against my will and now you expect me to just accept that?! To become the very thing that took everything from me?!” 

It hurts to remember that night. That fateful night. Dongju had gone clubbing with his brother and their friends for his birthday. Dongmyeong had gone to the next bar with the rest of the group, but Dongju had decided he wanted to go home. Alone and a little drunk, Dongju stumbled his way home. But he made a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a dark alleyway. There, he was attacked by a vampire and sucked dry. He had been left to die. But someone saved him. 

Yeo Hwanwoong. A vampire going on a nighttime walk who also got lost. But it was for the best, since he ended up spotting Dongju in the alleyway. He couldn’t let him die, so he saved him. Except the only way for Dongju to survive was to be turned. 

Hwanwoong sighs, “Look, I know you were turned only a few months ago, but this is your life now, Dongju. And I’m not going to sit here and watch you die from thirst. I care about you a lot, ok? The second you joined this coven, I promised I’d take care of you.” 

Dongju adverts his eyes. He’s so thankful for Hwanwoong. He found Dongju that night, the night he was left to die, and saved him. If it wasn’t for Hwanwoong, Dongju probably would’ve died in that alleyway never to be found. Even though he resented Hwanwoong then for turning him without asking, Hwanwoong offered to help guide him in his new life. So Dongju joined his coven. 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice, hyung. I’m just… I’m still not used to this new life.” 

“I know adjusting can be difficult. But it’s just how things are now and there’s nothing that can change that.” 

“I’m just scared. That vampire took everything from me. I’m scared I’ll become like that, a bloodthirsty leech that hurts people.” 

“You won’t, Dongju. You’re a good person who’d never do anything like that. But you still have to feed to survive.” 

“But from where? I don’t have anyone to drink from.” 

“What about that human you’ve mentioned before. Geonhak-hyung I think his name was?” 

Kim Geonhak. Dongju has known him for a while now. They met in high school and even ended up going to the same university. But Dongju hasn’t seen him in a long time. Dongju decided to take a break from school after he was turned. It seemed weird rushing to get his degree now that he had a whole eternity ahead of him. But even though Geonhak is his closest friend, he hasn’t told him he was turned. 

Dongju shakes his head, “He doesn’t know I’m a vampire.” 

“Have you told anyone?”

“Just my brother. He’s telling everyone I’m taking a break from school for health reasons, which I guess isn’t entirely a lie. But I’m definitely not going to drink from my own brother.” 

“Hmm…” 

“It’s fine, hyung. I’ll just figure something out.”

Hwanwoong’s voice is stern, “I’ll give you two weeks. But I don’t think you’ll last past that as a new vampire. If you haven’t fed by then, I won’t hesitate to do whatever I can to ensure you’re fed.” 

“Ok.” 

* * *

Dongju thought he’d be ok. He thought he could prove to Hwanwoong that he was fine without blood. But he can feel himself inching closer to slipping with each day. 

He’s only a week into his and Hwanwoong’s agreement and all he’s done is fast. Hwanwoong knows this, but hasn’t said anything. He keeps an eye on Dongju to make sure he doesn’t completely lose it, but otherwise, he really is leaving it up to Dongju to figure out. 

But Dongju doesn’t know if he can take this anymore. He can’t even go in public without hearing everyone’s heartbeats thumping in his ears. He refuses to go outside other than at night when no people are around, afraid he might jump on the next human whose blood he smells. 

It’s so painful. His fangs are throbbing and his throat is dry. And no matter how much water he drinks, he can’t quench his thirst. He knows only one thing can, but he refuses the temptation. 

Dongju takes iron supplements daily hoping they’ll replace whatever nutrients he’s missing from real blood, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before the remaining blood cells inside him die. Then it wouldn’t even make a difference how much iron he consumes. 

He tries to pass time at home. He lives with Hwanwoong now along with Keonhee, the other vampire in the coven, in a small apartment not far from the city. 

He texts Dongmyeong and tells him he’s alright. He never gets into details about what it’s like as a vampire, but he always assures his brother he is taking care of himself. Although this time, it feels like a lie. 

Dongju’s thumb hovers over the contact for Geonhak. The cute little chick emoji next to his name is tempting Dongju to click it. He misses his hyung so much, but he’s scared of how Geonhak would react to him now. Would he be disgusted to know the truth? That Dongju’s blood now runs cold? That his canines are sharper than knives? 

He shakes his head and closes the app. He can’t risk it. He thinks his heart would break if Geonhak rejected him because of the truth. 

Maybe if he ignores his thirst for long enough, his body will get used to it. Then he can return to his normal life as a college student and pretend like this never even happened. He can celebrate getting an A on his test by going to karaoke with his brother and Geonhak. He can be happy. 

He wishes it could be that easy. 

* * *

Dongju thinks he’s lost it. His head is swimming with the worst headache he’s ever experienced. He knows it’s from lack of blood, but he’s fighting every instinct inside him screaming at him to feed. He can’t even remember what he was doing just five minutes ago, too focused on keeping himself sane. 

All he knows is where he is now. And he’s afraid of what he’ll do now that he’s here. 

He’s standing in front of Geonhak’s apartment door. Last time he was here was the day before he was turned. Geonhak was going out of town for the weekend, so the two of them celebrated Dongju’s birthday early. He hasn’t spoken to Geonhak since. 

Why was he here? Why have his feet taken him to the last place he wants to be? He doesn’t want Geonhak finding out he’s a vampire, so why is he here? 

But before he can will himself to walk away, it’s too late. He gets one whiff of Geonhak’s scent, seeping underneath the door, and then he’s knocking on it. It’s something rich and comforting, something he never could really detect as a human but now can as a vampire. Something so distinctly  _ Geonhak _ that it draws Dongju to it. Maybe it’s because he misses him so much. Or maybe it’s because he craves blood. 

The door handle rattles before it cracks open to reveal Geonhak. He’s still the same as he looked last time Dongju saw him; the only difference is that his hair is slightly longer. “D-Dongju…?” He says it so hesitantly, like he’s afraid he’s imagining things. 

“H-Hyung…”

“Dongju!” Geonhak immediately engulfs Dongju into a hug. “I was so worried about you. I wanted to contact you, but Dongmyeong said you were taking a break for your health, and I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Hyung—”

“I’ve missed you,” Geonhak whispers into his hair. 

Dongju snuggles into Geonhak, absorbing his warmth. He misses being able to cuddle up next to his favorite hyung. But when he turns his head to nuzzle into Geonhak’s neck, his ear gets pressed to his pulse point. 

The sound of Geonhak’s heartbeat starts to ring in Dongju’s ears. He can feel himself slipping. He pushes Geonhak away and turns to leave, “I-I have to go—” 

“No!” Geonhak grabs Dongju’s wrist and stops him from walking away, “Please don’t go.”

“Hyung, let me go. You don’t understand—”

“Stay,  _ please.” _ Geonhak’s voice trembles as he speaks. “I don’t want you to disappear again.” 

Dongju’s heart aches. He wishes he could stay. He wishes Geonhak could just hold him and never let go. But he can’t stay. If he does, he knows he’ll do something he’ll regret. 

His head is swarming with so many different things as he shakes off Geonhak’s wrist, “I have to go.” 

“Dongju. Dongju! Dongju!” 

And then everything goes black. 

* * *

When Dongju wakes up, he’s on a bed that isn’t his. But wherever he is smells familiar. Something rich and comforting. Cinnamon maybe? Whatever it is, it smells like home. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” 

Dongju looks up and spots Geonhak sitting at the foot of the bed. “W-Where am I?”

“My room.” That explains the scent. “You passed out in the hallway, so I carried you inside.” Geonhak passes Dongju a glass of water, “Here, drink this.” 

“Thanks,” Dongju takes the cup from Geonhak and sips on it. It helps the dryness of his throat, but he can still feel the thirst creeping in. He knows exactly why he passed out. It’s because of the lack of blood. 

“Dongju, did something happen?” 

Dongju’s breath hitches. Geonhak can’t tell, right? 

Geonhak looks at him with such sad eyes, “Please tell me if something happened between us. I can’t remember if there’s something I did, but I’m so sorry. We haven’t talked since your birthday and I’ve been so worried about you.” 

“It’s not you, hyung.” Geonhak’s eyes suddenly look hopeful. “I couldn’t accept who I am and I didn’t want you to find out, so I hid.”

“You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“It’s not that simple, though. This isn’t something small that I can just get over.” 

“Whatever it is, Dongju, it’s ok to tell me. I won’t judge you.” 

“I— Ah!” A wave of nausea hits Dongju and he feels like passing out again. But Geonhak is there to catch him. 

Geonhak looks at Dongju for any signs of injury and that’s when he sees it. Dongju’s eyes flash red for a second. “You’re a vampire.” 

Dongju can’t make eye contact with Geonhak, “Y-Yeah…”

“H-How?”

Dongju takes a deep breath and then speaks, “The night of my birthday. You had already left earlier for your parents’ house. I decided to go out drinking with a couple of friends. They stayed out, but I wanted to go to bed. On my way home, I was attacked. A vampire drained all my blood and left me to die. But another vampire found me and saved me. Except the only way to save me was to turn me into a vampire too. 

I was scared to tell you; I was scared to tell  _ anyone. _ So I hid. Took a break from classes and just tried to navigate my new life. The vampire who saved me let me join his coven, but even with his guidance, I couldn’t accept I had become the very thing that took everything from me. 

I’ve been trying to deny it, to avoid what it means to be a vampire. But it hurts—it  _ hurts _ so much—and I don’t know how much longer I can fight it…” 

“Vampires need to drink blood to survive.” 

Dongju nods, “But I don’t want to drink from anyone. What if I do what that monster did to me? What if I’m not able to stop myself and I suck someone dry?” 

“But what will happen if you don’t have blood?”

“I… I’ll die…”

“Bite me.” 

_ “What?” _ Dongju looks at Geonhak in disbelief. 

But Geonhak’s face is dead serious. “Dongju, please drink from me.” 

Dongju’s eyes well with tears. He’s so scared, mostly of himself and what he might do if he gives into Geonhak’s request. “B-But what if I hurt you?” 

“That won’t happen. I trust you, Dongju. You need blood to survive, and I offer you mine.”

“Hyung—”

“I’ll be fine. I just can’t bear to lose you again.” 

Geonhak takes Dongju’s hand and slowly guides it to the collar of his shirt. He pushes on the hem, revealing more of his neck and shoulder. 

Dongju’s eyes are glued to the exposed skin. His fangs throb at the sight. He feels himself slipping. He can’t stop himself anymore from biting into Geonhak’s neck. 

Geonhak doesn’t even make a sound as Dongju’s fangs pierce his skin. Dongju is crying, tears dripping onto Geonhak’s shirt along with a few drops of blood as Dongju desperately laps at the wound. 

Geonhak’s hands settle on Dongju, one at the small of Dongju’s back, and another at the back of his head. Geonhak gently cards his fingers through Dongju’s hair, trying to soothe him. Geonhak whispers “it’s ok” and let’s Dongju take what he needs from him. 

Dongju’s tears stop falling as the blood starts to enter his system. His head doesn’t ache and his fangs aren’t painfully throbbing anymore. He can finally slow down and savor the taste of blood instead of taking needy gulps like a madman. Geonhak’s blood tastes rich and warm, like cinnamon, the same as the smell that fills the room. It must be Geonhak’s natural scent. 

Dongju finds himself biting into Geonhak again and again. Pulling away from one place, lapping at the wound until it heals, and then going back and marking a new patch of skin. 

Geonhak lets out a low whimper and Dongju pulls away, “S-Sorry.” 

“It’s ok. My neck was just starting to get sore.” Geonhak fixes his shirt collar. 

Dongju flushes when he sees how many scars he’s left on Geonhak’s neck and shoulders disappear beneath the fabric. “Y-Yeah. Thanks for letting me feed from you.” 

“No problem. It wasn’t much different from when you’d bite me before.”

“Yah!” Dongju swats him playfully. He’s finally feeling himself again with fresh blood in his system. 

Geonhak finishes chuckling, “In all seriousness, though, I don’t mind you drinking from me. And you didn’t hurt me because I know you can control yourself.” 

“I don’t know…”

“Dongju, look at me. I care about you, more than you’ll probably ever know. And if keeping you means you have to drink my blood every so often, so what? It’s better than you leaving without another word.” 

“I’m sorry for doing that, hyung. I was just scared and confused and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, but it’s in the past now. All we have is the future. And I hope you’ll spend it with me?” Geonhak says the last sentence so shy and so unsure. 

Dongju smiles at him, “Yeah, I will. Thank you, hyung, for taking care of me. I hope I can return the favor.” 

Geonhak pulls Dongju flush against him, “Just being here with you is more than enough.” 

* * *

“Son Dongju!” Hwanwoong comes bursting through Geonhak’s apartment door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. 

“Ah!” Geonhak and Dongju yelp. They’re seated on the couch cuddled up together watching Disney movies. 

Hwanwoong lets out a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you’re ok.” 

“Who is this?” Geonhak finally asks. 

“Geonhak-hyung, meet Yeo Hwanwoong, the vampire who saved me.” 

“Geonhak-hyung…?” Hwanwoong gasps, “You finally told him?” Dongju nods. Then Hwanwoong notices that Geonhak’s neckline is dipping low revealing healing bite marks. Hwanwoong gasps even louder. “You fed off him?”

“Yes, Woong-hyung, I did. Now be quiet and close the door, we’re trying to watch a movie.” 

“Sorry about that,” Hwanwoong closes the door sheepishly. “I was just worried about you because you weren’t home, so I followed your scent here. But I’m glad to know you’re alright.” 

“Would you like to join us?” Geonhak offers. 

“Oh, no, no! I’ll go home now. Just wanted to make sure Dongju was safe.”

Geonhak’s grip on Dongju’s waist tightens, “Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of him.” 

“I said shut up!” Dongju whines, “This is my favorite scene! Go home already so hyung and I can enjoy this movie in peace.” 

“Ok, ok! I’ll see you later,” and Hwanwoong leaves. 

“Good, he’s finally gone. Now rewind it. I missed the first line.” 

Geonhak giggles as he hands Dongju the remote. Then he pulls Dongju into his lap and snuggles up against him. Dongju reciprocates by leaning into him and playing with the fingers of Geonhak’s left hand. 

Dongju can’t maintain his own body heat now that he’s a vampire. But he’s not worried, because Geonhak will keep him warm. 

Geonhak will always take care of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated and only take a second to leave.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Clevercookie101?s=21).


End file.
